Can I trust you?
by KazumaTheShell
Summary: Sakura is alone on the streets and is taken in by the open arms of Li.


_**Can I trust you?**_

Summary: Raped and beaten since she was a child Sakura is living a life on the streets alone. When she is saved by Li she wonders if everyone is either like him or the people she's met before. She also thinking can I trust him.

_**Chapter 1**_

Sakura was sitting in the ally way watching the clouds pass by overhead, when something caught her eye. It was a rather handsome looking man, of course it was Li. He was walking down the ally she was in and she got on her guard just in case. When he noticed this he shrugged and walked right pass her without a word. "Wait!" she screamed. "What?" he replied? "Can you teach me how to fight?" she asked noticing his black belt and karate outfit. "Why?" he asked. "…..I need to protect myself. " "I see," he stated "then we better get started." A smile, for the first time, appeared on young Sakura's face.

"So, what's your name?" he asked "I don't know." she replied. "Then I'll call you, Sakura!" he stated "My name is Syoraon Li, but call me Li, OK" "OK" she replied. "So how old are you" Li asked. "18" she replied. "You now your age, but not your name?" he stated. "Yeah" she replied. "So how old are you?" she asked. "20" he replied. "Let's begin!" he said. "OK." "We'll start with the basics, punching, kicking, and guarding." "See you punch with your thumb in side your fist so you don't break it" "O.K.". "Do what I do, OK?" "OK". "Left, right, left, right, left, right……." "Now let's learn kicks, you have to always keep your foot straight when you bring your foot up, so it doesn't fracture, and when you kick them straight on like this you need to make sure you keep your foot on angle with the body your kicking" "So you have to have the bottom of your foot on the body part?" "Yes!" "Now do left, right, left, right, kick." "Left, right, left, right, kick" They said in unison.

"OK, that's enough for today and it's getting late" "No! You've have to teach me more before night time!" she screamed. "Don't you need to get home?" he asked. "I don't have one" she answered. "………..Fine you can stay at my house." he gave in. "Really!" she asked. "Really." he answered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she thanked "OK., your welcome!" he giggled out. She jumped up and gave him a big hug. "Come on." he stated and they started their walk to this huge mansion. When they got to his red corvette sports car she was astonished. "Wow, this is yours?" she said in astonishment. "Wait till you see my house!" he said in a smart tone. Hen they finally got to his house she was amazed, it was the biggest mansion she had ever seen. "Wow" she said commenting his house. It had pillars at the gate and by the entrance. It was four stories high and had to be one o the most expensive houses she'd ever seen. "Told you" he said with a grin on his face. "You can choose any room you want" Li said once they got inside. Sakura immediately ran upstairs (following her instincts) into the first room she saw. "No that's my room! "He shouted after her. "But I like it!" she said in a puppy dog voice. "But--"he started "No buts," she interrupted "I'll play you for it." she said pointing to the xbox360 located in front of the TV. "Fine, but I have to warn you I am the master at the Xbox." he bragged. "Play now, talk later!" she said sick of his bragging.

1 hour later: "Yes I, got you!" Sakura bragged "OK you get the room." he said giving in to her superior gaming skills. Sakura turned her head, only to find Li turned his at the exact same time. Sakura could feel his breath on her face, their faces were only inches apart, she took the only chance she would have and dove into a passionate kiss. Li licked her bottom lip for entrance and she eagerly let him in. He explored every corner of her mouth while she let him dominate her. Anywhere he wanted to go in her mouth she let him, and she put her complete trust in him. When they finally parted Sakura said "Maybe I should take a bath" "Yeah, yeah right!" Li said quickly. 30 minutes later: "Li!" Sakura called from the bathroom, "Yeah" he replied. "Do you have any extra clothes?" she asked "Oh right, you don't have any clothes." he said "I think I have some smaller clothes in the bathroom closet." "OK!" she replied.


End file.
